


Torn to the Bone

by Eldhoron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allotor - Freeform, Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lotor Deserves BETTER, Lotura - Freeform, Love, Love Lost - Freeform, Pain, Poetry, Quintessence, Regrets, Sad, Single Drabble, Space Prince, bring your tissues, he has a good heart, he will always love her, omg im crying, poor lotor, postS6, quintessence field, sad drabble, sad poem, will rip your heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/Eldhoron
Summary: AU sad ending for Lotor.





	Torn to the Bone

Quintessence poured over every inch of his body.   
Sparkling purity seeped from the deep gash in his side.   
Pain rose and fell in eternal waves.   
His pale purple skin felt cold. Thick locks of white floated free. Muscled arms hung limp.

Where should have been peace, agony abode.   
This had been his dream. He kept repeating that hollow argument.   
It was empty because he had hurt her.

His selfishness had taken everything from her.   
His ambition had devastated heaven.   
Here alone, he had become that very thing he hated.

Pieces of him scattered over the fields of bliss.   
A final breath slipped into oblivion.  
He was broken, floating in one thousand shards.   
Life, will, and love vanished.

 


End file.
